tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Parisa Golzar
Parisa Golzar (born 1980) is a minor character in The IT Files. A computer expert, Parisa works for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a support technician for the Technical Wing. Biography Parisa Golzar was born in Yazd, Iran. In her youth Parisa was first introduced to computers through her father, who worked as a teacher at the University of Taft. After completing high school, including her three non-mandatory years, Parisa spent at year at Taft studying computer sciences before managing to get a job with Interpol. After two more years in Iran as a computer expert one was requested in Madrid and Parisa was sent there, where she began to work under Sonia Castillo. Initially Parisa found Spain to be hard to adjust to, but luckily she soon managed to pick up Spanish and some English as well, Sonia supportive since she was needed but later discouraging her from looking to enter the field. After three years in Madrid Parisa was moved again, this time to Lyon in France where she ended up under Lucienne Christophe. When Lucienne formed the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Parisa was one of the first people she approached about being a part of the support staff, not offering a role as an agent but a support technician. Eager to at least go out in the field once Parisa was disappointed but was still excited to move to London and signed on, though it took her nearly a month to formally transfer. Parisa's first real test with the agency was when the ITEA raided Ouroboros's headquarters in New York, Parisa helping provide valuable intelligence to the field teams alongside Megan Gage. Weeks later Parisa helped test The Albatross, the new ITEA aircraft, running support for Team Alpha from the plane. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Parisa was trapped inside ITEA HQ, ending up being one of the most senior members of her department still present. Together with Lori Jones Parisa analyzed the situation from the Global Tracker, helping to determine the source was coming from Malibu. What was unstated was that Parisa had been dating Yelena Nikitin for a few weeks prior to the incident and the technician was uneasy about being separated from her. Personal Information * Current Age: 29 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 117 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: Needs Glasses (Usually Wears Contacts) Relationships Romances * Yelena Nikitin, Girlfriend and Co-Worker Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Malai Kasem, also Co-Worker * Takahishi Nakamura, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * Camille Lambert, also Co-Worker * Megan Gage, also Co-Worker * Tasia Spiro, also Co-Worker * Sonia Castillo, also Co-Worker * Angela Schwarz, also Co-Worker * Grazia Lombardi, also Co-Worker Appearances * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 * The IT Files: Lucienne's Compensation Trivia * Parisa is physically based on actress Sarah Shahi. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA